Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 1)
"The Feminum Mystique (Part 1)" is the fourth episode of season one of the superhero action series Wonder Woman, and the fifth episode of the series overall including the original pilot movie. It was directed by Herb Wallerstein with a script written by Jimmy Sangster based on a story treatment by Barbara Avedon and Barbara Corday. It first aired on ABC on Saturday, November 6th, 1976. Synopsis Off the coast of Virginia. June, 1942 - Dawn. Captain Radl welcomes Lieutenant Wertz off a Nazi submarine. One hour later, Major Steve Trevor and Yeoman Diana Prince arrive at Aldrich Field, Virginia, to attend a test flight of a prototype named XPJ-1. Once in there they meet Peter Knight, the designer of the plane. Not far away Rald and Wertz watch the scene. Steve will be the pilot but Colonel Radl and a group of Nazis intervene and in spite of Wonder Woman's presence, they steal the plane. Steve calls General Blankenship in Washington, D.C. and under code Z, he activates a mechanism that makes the plane explode. In Germany, at the Nazi Intelligence Headquarters, Lieutenant Wertz informs Hemmschler of the situation. Meanwhile in Hibbsville, Virginia, Radl is helped by a undercover Nazi agent. Radl is amazed with Wonder Woman's powers -specially her ability to deflect bullets with her bracelets- and he proposes to find out what is her source of power. And he informs Berlin about her. Back in Germany General Ulrich asks Hemmschler how reliable is Radl's information about Wonder Woman. "A superior, very strong woman. If only we could learn the secret of her strength... and the bracelets she wears, the material from which they are made. Imagine, Hemmschler, a panzer group with tanks that are impervious to Allied guns. Submarines that cannot be sunk, aircraft that cannot be shot down..." Meanwhile, Olympic Games are held in Paradise and the Queen is amazed with her younger daughter's skills. She is Drusilla, Diana's younger sister. The Queen thinks Diana has spent so many time in the Unites States and sends Drusilla to search her. Back in Washington, D.C., General Blankenship informs Steve that another test flight will be done in five days. Steve asks Diana to organize a dinner with Peter Knight and she offers her apartment and cooking skills for the purpose. When Diana arrives to her apartment she finds the door open. She's suspicious that someone came in and whirls into Wonder Woman, but to her surprise when she opens the kitchen's door she finds her younger sister Drusilla. "Mother says to tell you that you've spent enough time in America. You should come home to Paradise Island and start assuming your role as heiress to the throne". Diana explains Drusilla the reasons why she must stay and battle evil to prevent the Nazis taking over the free world. During dinner Steve and Knight talk about the new test to be made, but Major Trevor ignores that Knight is also a Nazi spy. Later that same night Knight meets Radl, who tells him the importance of capturing Wonder Woman. "This mysterious woman and her bracelets. This matter has priority even over the XPJ-1. It's of incalculable importance". Knight tells him that Wonder Woman in related to Steve Trevor's group. Radl knows that Wonder Woman is in close contact with the War Department, so he plans to kidnap Gral. Blankenship and get Wonder Woman's attention. Back at her apartment Diana's finds out that Drusilla is not there. She's walking in wonders discovering this new world to her. She's surprised by the language young Americans use and they way girl dress and asks Diana to get some clothes like that. The following morning Diana introduces her sister to General Blankenship, who offers himself to take her for a ride on his way to Fort Belvoir. On their way to the Fort General Blankenship explains Drusilla about the Nazis and their plans to conquer the world. But half the way Radl and the Nazis intercept Gral. Blankenship's car and take him prisoner, leaving Drusilla alone in the car. "What would Diana do about something like this?" At a gas station Drusilla tries to communicate to War Department but she's unable. Then she goes in search of the Ranger Station where they keep General Blankenship. She tries to spin like Diana would but she can't. Then she recalls how her mother taught Diana to spin and turn into Wonder Woman. This way she whirls, her bobby-pins flip aside and she turns into Wonder Girl! She tries to rescue Gral. Blankenship but she's is chloroformed and held prisoner by the Nazis who think she is Wonder Woman. Later that day Steve and Diana investigate Drusilla and Gral Blankenship's disappearance, and finally find him, but there are no traces of Drusilla. Diana thinks she may be at her apartment but once in there she finds she's not. Diana becomes worried since it's Drusilla's first time in the Man's World. Drusilla is held prisoner by the Nazis in a deserted industrial area, a refuge for Nazi spies. Their objective is to find the source of power of her bullet-proof bracelets. Rald informs Berlin, and they ask him to be sure that she really is Wonder Woman. Radl is told to use his weapon against to be sure that her bracelets are working. "Must find a way to make sure that your powers are really formidable". Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Wonder Woman is based on characters created by Charles Moulton. * Developed for television by Stanley Ralph Ross. * Copyright holder: MCMLXXVI, D.C. Comics, Inc. - Warner Bros. Television. All rights reserved. * This episode was filmed at the Burbank Studios in Burbank, California. * * Producer Wilfred Lloyd Baumes is credited as Wilford Lloyd Baumes in this episode. * Associate producer Arnold F. Turner is credited as Arnold Turner in this episode. He is credited in the end-title sequence. * This is the first episode of Wonder Woman directed by Herb Wallerstein. He directs five episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "The Feminum Mystique (Part 2)". * This is the first episode of Wonder Woman written by Jimmy Sangster. He writes three episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "The Feminum Mystique (Part 2)". * This is the first episode of Wonder Woman with a story outline co-written by Barbara Avedon. She works on two episodes of the series in total. Her next episode is "The Feminum Mystique (Part 2)". * This is the first episode of Wonder Woman with a story outline co-written by Barbara Corday. She works on two episodes of the series in total. Her next episode is "The Feminum Mystique (Part 2)". * This is the first professional acting work for Debra Winger, who plays the role of Drusilla. She appears next in "The Feminum Mystique (Part 2)", where she will assume the identity of Wonder Girl. * Diana's apartment is #308. * When Drusilla tries to transform into Wonder Girl for the first time, she has a flashback memory in which we see the Queen teaching Princess Diana how to spin into Wonder Woman. * Diana reveals to her sister that she has two personalities, Wonder Woman and Yeoman First Class Diana Prince. * First and only time that Wonder Woman twirls back to her Diana Prince outfit, though there's no flash of light. Quotes * Drusilla: You work for a man? * Diana Prince: Yes. * Drusilla: He tells you what to do and you do it? * Diana Prince: Yes! .... * Queen Hippolyta: Then why did you put the grass snake down Magda's back? You know poor Magda's deathly afraid of snakes! * Drusilla: But mother, you should have seen her. She went four different shades of green. * Queen Hippolyta: We are not amused. * Drusilla: Well, you would have been had you been there. .... * Etta Candy: I, eh... don't suppose you could make it for four? * Diana Prince: Oh, Etta, I wish I could but you heard Steve. He has important business to discuss with Peter Knight. * Etta Candy: Business or social, I never get to go out to dinner. * Diana Prince: Well I'll make you a promise: I'll take you out to dinner sometime. * Etta Candy: It's not the same Diana, I mean, you're not a man. * Diana Prince: I've always been very happy about that. .... * Queen Hippolyta: Though I strongly disapprove, that's not the reason I sent for you. * Drusilla: Dalma told you about me nailing Magda's sandals to the floor? * Queen Hippolyta: No, she did not! We will talk about that later, too! .... * Drusilla: What are they like Diana, men? * Princess Diana: They're like children, they're like gods... they're like geniuses, and fools. They are all things. See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords 1940s | 1942 | Atlantic Ocean | Nazis | Submarine | Virginia | War Department| Washington, D.C. ---- Category:1976/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified